It's a Pop-Culture Reference Sorry
by anneryn7
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding different Bonnie ships. She tries to explain TV shows, movies, etc. to some of her favorite vamps. Fluff. Bamon, Blaus/Klonnie, Bonlijah, Stefonnie, Kennett.
1. Supernatural

**Some Bamon fluff for you.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

Chapter One:

"Seriously Judgy, how can you watch this?" Damon whined from the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you talking about? How do you not like this? Are you serious right now?" I asked him.

"I don't understand why it's up to two brothers to save the world. I mean, seriously? Does no one else realize that all hell is breaking loose? It's so unrealistic."

"Are _you_ serious?" I countered. "Says you? You realize that every time something big and bad comes to Mystic Falls you and Stefan act like it's your civil duty to fend it off because naturally, you think everyone else is helpless. How is this any different?" I defended. He smirked and then shut his mouth. "That's right, Salvatore. Nothing to say?" I asked. "Cat got your tongue?" I taunted.

"It'd rather a witch had my tongue." He winked and moved closer to me.

"You don't get to insult Supernatural and then expect me to mack on you."

"If I watch with you and try not to insult the main characters, no more cold shoulder?" He tried. I shrugged.

"We'll see."

-.-

"You know Dean is kind of growing on me. Sam is too whiny. He's too much like Stefan. Too much of a do-gooder." Damon mused. I tried not to smile. I knew he'd like it.

"What's the deal with Castiel?" Damon asked.

"He's an angel. He doesn't really understand all of our human ways." I explained.

"I think he's got a hard-on for Dean. There's bromance and then there's whatever they have going on."

"They would be cute together." I agreed. Damon just smirked.

"So, this is what you're always watching?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Among other things," I told him.

"You have a thing for demons, don't you?" Damon asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I don't know. Hunters are pretty hot."

"You're telling me that you had a thing for Alaric?" He asked, visibly jealous.

"He was hot." I admitted. He was on top of me before I could blink.

"_I'm_ hot." He argued.

"Yes, yes you are." He kissed me and started to take off my clothes.

"We're not finished watching Supernatural." I complained.

"Who says we're stopping? I bet you've gotten yourself off to the show before." He breathed in my ear. I shivered against him. "The only difference is I'll be getting you off this time."

**A/N: Alright guys, I thought this would be a fun concept to write about – nothing too serious. It'll be a collection of drabbles, not all Bamon, but centered around Bonnie (Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Stefan). Ratings will most likely vary. I'm not sure what shows/movies I'll include, yet. BUT feel free to suggest some. :-)  
-Anneryn **


	2. How the Grinch Stole Christmas

**Some Bonlijah goodness for you all, as requested by MaloryArcher.**

** I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN HOW THE GRINCH STOLE CHRISTMAS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

Chapter Two:

I handed Elijah a mug of hot chocolate, as I sat down next to him and made myself comfortable. I moved a throw blanket over my legs and started to play the movie. It'll be interesting to see what Elijah has to say about this one.

"What are we watching, Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked, his eyes twinkling. I shot him a knowing glance.

"We're watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_." I told him. He nodded.

"It sounds… interesting."

"It's based off of a children's book." I told him.

"I can't say that I've read it."

"Have you read anything from Dr. Suess?" I asked him. He only shook his head.

"You'll like it." I promised. "Just don't be afraid to in touch with your inner child." I told him. He smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate. I snuggled into his side.

-.-

"You know, this Grinch character reminds me a bit of my brother… Niklaus." Elijah mused. I almost spit out my mouthful of hot chocolate – I was laughing so hard. "He doesn't take kindly to others rejecting him, either." He smiled, softly.

"I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head. I'm forever going to picture Klaus dressed up as the Grinch." I told him. He was the one laughing now.

"There's no way Max would be able to pull that sleigh all by himself. It's not possible of a dog his size." Elijah shook his head at the movie.

"Hey, it's a movie for kids. It's not supposed to be completely factual. Use your imagination. Live a little." I poked his side.

-.-

"They did get one thing right." Elijah decided. My eyebrows rose.

"And what would that be?" I asked him.

"If you want to sway a man, a female is normally your best option." He mused.

"That's what you got out of the entire movie?" I asked him. I almost didn't see the mischievous glint in his eye. I hit him, playfully, in the chest. "This is the last time I try to watch a movie with you."

"You say that, but we both know we'll be repeating the process in a couple days." He argued. I sighed.

"Just admit that you liked it." I tried. He tried not to smile. I got on his lap and kissed him. "You," I kissed him, again. "Liked," I kissed his nose. "It," I kissed his forehead.

"I did find it quite enjoyable." He nodded. "Cindy was adorable."

"Cindy Lou Who," I corrected.

"Technicalities." He kissed me, harder this time.

"There has to be some movie that you've seen that you enjoyed… that's from my lifetime."

"Actually, I rather enjoyed _Lord of the Rings_."

**A/N: Next chapter will most likely be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Klaus and Bonnie will be watching Mean Girls. Lol. Feel free to leave requests.**

**-Anneryn**


	3. Mean Girls

**A little Bonnie/Klaus action, as promised. :-)  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN MEAN GIRLS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

Chapter Three:

"I can't believe you're actually watching this." Klaus said in disbelief as he plopped down onto my bed.

"It's not like I invited you over here." I reminded him. "Why are you here?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I was bored. 'Lijah is off doing something with Rebekah and Kol is… Well, who knows what Kol is doing. Am I bothering you, love?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "You know I can't stay away from you for long." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're staying, you're watching this with me." I told him.

"Somehow, I had already figured that out." He sighed. He picked me up and laid me on top of him. I wiggled around, until I got comfortable. I sighed, contently, as my back laid against his chest. "What are we watching?"

"_Mean Girls,_" I responded. I settled in and watched the movie. He didn't say anything – for a while. I kept stealing glances at him.

"Are women really that vicious?"He asked me. I laughed and nodded.

"You've met your sister – haven't you?" I asked him. He fought a smile, but nodded.

"Come to think of it, they very well could have based Regina off of her." He whispered. My body shook uncontrollably with giggles.

"Just don't tell her that."

-.-

"Your high school wasn't like that." He stated. I shook my head.

"We really didn't have many cat fights. The worst we had was Caroline and she definitely grew out of that. She's awesome now. You'd never know."

"I could see that." He pressed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"She and Elena used to get into it."

"They fought?"

"Not physically," I told him. He chuckled.

-.-

"I wouldn't put it passed Rebekah to hit me with a bus if I pissed her off."

"Maybe you should stop daggering her." I suggested.

"What fun would that be?"

"I could have her watch this movie with me next."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."


	4. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Some more Bonnie/Klaus action.  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

Chapter Four:

"In what world could a girl be strong enough to kick a vampire's ass?" Damon asked as he zoned in on the TV screen.

"Obviously in Sunnydale." I told him.

"She's so… tiny. How can she be that strong?"

"It's no different than a superhero, Damon. You're reading too much into it." I told him. Klaus chuckled.

"She should come to Mystic Falls." Klaus added. I looked over at him. He shrugged, innocently. "She's attractive." He smirked. I hit his arm.

"She's hot." Damon corrected. I shot him a look. "What? It's not like I'm the one dating you, Judgy. It's not my fault Klaus is whipped." It was Damon's turn to smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Apart from Buffy being gorgeous, why would you want her here? She'd kill you." I pressed.

"Sweetheart, she could try, but no one could kill me."

"I could." I told him. He swooped in fused my lips with his.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love."

-.-

"You know who Giles reminds me of?" Damon asked me. I shook my head. "Ric. I could totally see them getting along. You know, if Ric drank less and Giles drank more." He smirked. I started laughing.

"Caroline could a less intense Cordelia." I added.

"What's the deal with Xander?" Damon questioned.

"What do you mean? He's an essential part of the Scooby gang. He's the reliable, lovable friend that sometimes jinxes things and attracts demons." I told him. "He keeps things light. He's awesome." I defended him. Klaus shook with laughter.

"I don't think we have a Xander."

"We have Jeremy." I replied. Klaus was doubled over at this point.

"That makes you Willow, sweetheart." Klaus voiced. I smiled.

"I'm very okay with that."

"You'd look so hot dressed in one of those sweaters with a skirt of hers." Klaus whispered in my ear. I blushed. "I keep picturing her kissing you, among other things." He breathed. I guarantee my face is scarlet.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Damon prodded.

"It doesn't bother me, sweetheart."

-.-

"Does the world almost end that many times throughout the entire show?" Damon asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much. It's pretty accurate the about how many times something awful comes to Mystic Falls."

"It's strangely addicting." Klaus mused.

"Angel broods too much."

"I'm sure you like Angeles better." I teased. He nodded. "He has that same tragic love with Buffy that you and Stefan have with Elena."

"Shut it, Witchy." He glared at me.

"You like Buffy." I grinned, feeling triumphant.

**A/N: Next chapter will be ****_Kiss the Girls _****(with Morgan Freeman and Ashley Judd). Stefan will finally be making an appearance next update. Thanks for all the review guys! You're awesome! Your requests aren't getting ignored - I swear. I'm getting to them. :)  
-Anneryn**


	5. Kiss the Girls

**Finally some Stefonnie action with ****_Kiss the Girls_****! :D  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN KISS THE GIRLS OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

Chapter Five:

"What are we watching?" I asked Stefan as I laid down next to him, on his bed. He glanced over at me, smiling.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"A few minutes ago – I told you I was coming over." I reminded him. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. "Damon wanted to talk for a minute." I told him, pulling away.

"What did my brother want?" He asked.

"Just the usual," I didn't go into detail. He nodded.

"I'm not sure what the movie's about. I recorded it last week." He revealed. I nodded.

"If it sucks, we can always make out instead." I kissed him again.

"If you keep doing that then we won't make it to the movie." He warned. I sighed and rolled off of him. He hit play. "It's _Kiss the Girls_ with Morgan Freeman." He told me.

"I've seen this before." I told him. "It's been forever, but I remember it being good."

-.-

"I don't understand how someone could become a serial killer. It's just so… twisted." I shuddered. He chuckled.

"Being a predator is in some people's nature. If you want to get technical, I'm a serial killer."

"Then explain it to me."

"Vampires thrive on the hunt. We live for the chase. I'm a ripper. It's exhilarating." He explained. I frowned, nodding. I think I understand what he's getting at, but it's disturbing, nonetheless.

"As long as you've got that under control now. I'm not going to stand for that." I told him.

"You don't have to worry about me, Bonnie."

"That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop."

"I know." He cuddled next to me as we watched Morgan Freeman and Ashley Judd race to free the kidnapped girls. I jumped and hid my face in Stefan's chest during the creepy scenes. I'm a chicken. I have no shame. Vampires? I can handle. Werewolves? No problem. Serial killers? Shit just got real. "How do you handle watching all of your cop shows?" He asked me as I kept my face buried.

"The good guys always prevail in the end. That makes it easier. Well, that and they're so interesting." I murmured.

"They've got the guy. You can look now." He assured me. I looked in time to see the credits rolling.

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby." I whispered.

"A sexy baby," he smirked.

"Your sexy baby," I corrected.

**A/N: Kennett is up next, then more Bonlijah with ****_My Sister's Keeper_****! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come.  
-Anneryn**


	6. SpongeBob SquarePants

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR THE CHARACTERS. (Thankfully.)  
**

Chapter Six:

"Tell me again why I agreed to hang out with today, when you're watching a cartoon." Kol pressed. I looked over at his pained face and laughed.

"It's not like I planned on watching this, but it's fun to torture you with it." I grinned. He grimaced. "I was babysitting my neighbor's daughter and she's obsessed with _SpongeBob_. Do you really think this is what I spend my free time watching?" I asked him. He glowered at me, but shook his head.

"Don't be such a sourpuss." I teased.

"I'm watching a fucking sponge talk to a stupid starfish."

"I thought you were supposed to be the fun brother." I poked his side.

"Careful Bonnie," he grabbed my hand.

"Or what?"

"Or… I'll make you listen to his annoying voice for a week straight." He threatened. I laughed.

"You're just like Squidward."

"Take that back."

"Make me." I challenged. He turned off the TV and started tickling my sides, mercilessly. We rolled around the floor and he ended up on top of me. I kissed him and wrapped a leg around his waist. He left a trail of blazing kisses from my jaw to my collarbone. I groaned. His hands flirted with the hem of my shirt. I tried to move his hand under my shirt, but he refused to budge. He ground his pelvis against mine, causing me to moan.

"Take it back." He tried, again. He kept up with his ministrations. I whined.

"Stop teasing me."

"Take it back."

"Never," I breathed. He smiled, darkly, before continuing to explore my body. Slowly, are clothes started to litter the floor. All he did was tease me. I'm running out of patience.

"Fine! I take it back."

"Say it."

"You're not like Squidward." I conceded. He smiled, victoriously. "But, you do remind me a little of Patrick." I deadpanned. His smirk fell.

"It's going to be a long night for you."

"I'm counting on it."

**A/N: Alright guys, I just wanted to answer some questions for some guest reviewers. The last chapter was only ****_Buffy_****, and I will be doing an ****_Angel_**** chapter somewhere along the road. I can definitely do ****_Snakes on a Plane_**** (my husband is obsessed with that movie), as well as a Madea movie. I don't think that I'll be doing chapters for ****_Vampire Diaries _****or ****_Originals_****. ****_My Sister's Keeper _****is next chapter with Bonlijah. Hope you got a laugh from this one.  
-Anneryn**


	7. My Sister's Keeper

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN MY SISTER'S KEEPER OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

"I can't believe you offered to watch a sappy movie with me." I told Elijah. He smiled and shrugged, indifferently.

"You experience the emotions in life, it's not too different."

"It's heart-wrenching." I argued.

"I have no problems with that. I'd like to think that I am more than capable to be your shoulder to cry on." He mused. I smiled and snuggled into his side. I started to play the movie. I haven't read the book, but I've seen enough of the trailer to know what to expect. All too soon, the tears started flooding down my face. Elijah didn't say much, just used his thumb to wipe them away. He never complained.

I smiled and refrained from crying happy tears when Cameron Diaz shaved her head so her daughter wouldn't be scared to or think that she was ugly in any way. What an awesome mom.

When Kate found out that her boyfriend died right after prom, I felt my heart shatter right along with hers. Now I remember why I don't make it a habit to watch these kinds of movies all the time. They're too emotional. I hate crying and watching this… I can't seem to stop.

Elijah kissed my neck and held me to him as the movie played.

When the movie ended, I mopped off my face and looked up at him. "What's the verdict?" I asked.

"It's a very touching film." He agreed. "Perhaps the next film we watch won't be quite as depressing." He suggested, the corners of his mouth turning up. I nodded, letting out a small laugh.

"We both agree on that one." I assured him.

"Was I a suitable shoulder?" He asked. I nodded.

"You were wonderful."

"Wonderful enough to make you forget about the movie we just watched?"

"Are you asking me if you're getting lucky tonight?"

"Miss Bennett, I fully intend to make love to you and have your body sing." He responded.

**A/N: Funny story, I definitely just finished writing chapter eight, because I completely forgot that I was making ****_My Sister's Keeper_**** chapter seven. SO. Yup. LOL. I'm blonde at heart. No offense to blonde people – my memory is just terrible. ****_Snakes on a Plane_**** next chapter with Bamon.**


	8. Snakes on a Plane

**Some Bamon action for ya.:)  
I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN SNAKES ON A PLANE OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

I threw a gummy worm at Damon in effort to get him to stop shaking the couch. I shifted and tried to get comfortable. I let him pick the movie this time. He decided on _Snakes on the Plane_. He put his head on my lap and got comfortable. I just shook my head.

"You know, the view would be a lot better if you were topless." He mused, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Hush, the movie's starting."

"I've seen it more times than I can count." He protested.

"You picked it."

"And you're going to hold it against me for the rest of my life, aren't you?" He asked.

"You're dead." I reminded him.

"Okay, for the rest of my undead life," he corrected. I didn't answer him. He sat up and started nuzzling my chest. I tried to push him away, but he just nipped at me through my shirt.

"Will you let me watch this, please?" I asked.

"I'm not stopping you, Judgy." He said innocently, with his best rendition of puppy-dog eyes. I sighed and he lay back down, finally behaving himself.

We settled into the movie. I laughed as the couple started to have sex in the bathroom and got mauled by snakes. I forgot how funny this movie was.

"Amateurs," Damon breathed, chuckling. By the middle of the movie, my stomach hurt from laughing.

"Just how many times have you seen this movie?" I asked Damon. He keeps quoting the movie.

"Don't ask – you don't want to know." He told me. I watched his content face as he mouthed the words. He looks so innocent. "My favorite part is coming up." He told me, shaking my knee. I turned my attention to the TV screen. Samuel L. Jackson looked pissed. "Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherfuckin' snakes on this motherfuckin' plane! Everybody strap in! We're about to open some fuckin' windows." Damon quoted perfectly. He saw me laughing and smirked.

I'm definitely going to have to watch more movies with Damon.

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, all. I was on vacation for a bit and had some craziness around New Year's. Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. **


End file.
